Supernatural Durability
The power to possess drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible. Sub-power of Supernatural Body. Advanced version of Enhanced Durability. Variation of Dermal Armor and Invulnerability. Also Called *Immense Durability *Super/Superhuman Durability *Super/Superhuman/Supernatural Toughness *Supernaturally Dense Tissue Capabilities The user's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. are extremely dense/solid, allowing them to withstand harmful forces on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. In addition, users usually possess drastically enhanced levels of strength and stamina, due to how durable their body has become, allowing them to resist tearing muscles and/or breaking their bones. Applications * Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance * Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina * Enhanced/Supernatural Strength * Intravenous Exoskeleton * Internal Reinforcement * Muscle Armor * Pain Suppression * Pressure Resistance * Skin Hardening ** Unbreakable Skin * Thermal Resistance * Unbreakable Bones * Vacuum Adaptation Levels *Peak Human Durability: User has conditioned durability at the peak of human limits. *Enhanced Durability: User's durability is beyond peak human limits, but not to high superhuman levels. *''Supernatural Durability'': User's durability is greatly superhuman, being able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures, virtually all corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury. *Absolute Durability: User absolutely cannot be injured. Associations * Dermal Armor * Layered Durability * Supernatural Body Limitations * Not complete invulnerability. * Certain abilities that are capable of bypassing tough skin like Absolute Strength, Telepathy, Durability Negation, etc, can be counteractive against this power. * May have a set duration. * User may sacrifice flexibility and speed for strength and durability. * User may be notably heavier than their overall size would suggest. * May complicate receiving medical treatment. Known Users Cartoons Anime/Manga Gallery Cartoons/Comics Fourmungousaur close-up.png|Fourmungousaur (Ben 10) possesses both Four Arms and Humungousar's durability Kevin's Durability.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Diamondhead's and Four Arms' durability. Kevin 11,000 Transformation.png|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) Ultimate Aggregor.png|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) armor.jpeg|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Humungousar, Ultimate Humungosaur, Four Arms and Ultimate Aggeregor's durability. Kevin’s Flashback Mutation.png|Kevin's Flashback Mutation (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Frankenstrike's durability. Reign_(Worldkillers)_(DC_Comics).jpg|Reign (DC Comics) Bulletproof Durability by Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) is durable enough that a full-on machine-gun fusillade isn't even enough to give him pause. Lobo's toughness .jpg|Lobo (DC Comics) Invulnerability by Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) Supergirl Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) Wonder Woman.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Knockout.jpeg|Knockout (DC Comics) File:The_Thing_(Marvel_Comics)_for_you.jpg|The Thing (Marvel Comics) Copy of Skaar.jpg|Like his father, The Hulk, Skaar (Marvel Comics) has incredible durability. Wolverine vs. The Marvel Universe-142.jpg|The Gray Hulk (Marvel Comics) 1250192-1233329 red she hulk 1 super.jpg|Red She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) 350px-Acotilletta2--Red Hulk transformation 600px.jpg|Red-Hulk (Marvel Comics) Shehulk038 cov.jpg|She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) Thor loki.jpg|Loki (Marvel Comics) Odin.jpg|Odin (Marvel Comics) File:2646027-thorstrength42494.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) World Eater.png|Galactus (Marvel Comics) Super-Skrull (Marvel Comics) 1.jpg |Super-Skrull (Marvel Comics) Juggernaut2.jpg|Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man's Agility.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Colossus01cover.jpg|Colossus (Marvel Comics) Miss. America.jpeg|America Chavez (Marvel Comics) Titanita.jpeg|Titania (Marvel Comics) Anime/Manga Zaraki_Unaffected_by_Ichigo's_Slash.png|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) possesses tremendous durability, his immense spiritual pressure acting as an armor of sorts. Even Ichigo's hands got injured in a backlash without harming Zaraki. Hierro.gif|Nnoitra Gilga (Bleach) using Hierro/Iron to pressurize his spiritual energy onto his skin, turning it iron hard. Baraggan survives.gif|Baraggan Lousenbairn's (Bleach) Resurrección grants him tremendously resilience, allowing him to survive Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben's massive explosion at point blank range. Ichigo uses Blut Vene.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) using Blut Vene to flow spiritual energy into his bloodstream, turning it inhumanly hard. The_Iron_Cang_Du.png|Cang Du (Bleach) lives up to his epithet, "I - The Iron", turning his skin into impenetrable iron. Gremmy_blocks_Zaraki's_slash.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) using "V - The Visionary" to imagine his body hardening to stronger-than-steel. Sendō_Hardens_Skin.png|Ryūichi Sendō (Code:Breaker) transforming his skin into steel, increasing his defense and offense. Skin_Bolic_Lightning.jpg|Skinn Bolic (D.Gray-Man) possesses an incredibly strong layer of skin composed of solidified lightning. Bardock's toughness (Dragon Ball Z).gif|Bardock (Dragon Ball Z: Father of Goku) Broly unaffected by Gohan's punch.gif|While in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly (Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming) reinforces his body with tremendous ki to the point where he is completely unaffected by Super Saiyan Gohan's punch. Buu's Toughness (Dragon Ball Z).gif|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) Body_of_Steel.png|Tagoma (Dragon Ball Super) takes a punch to the face from Piccolo without even flinching. Torafuzar's_hardened_body.png|Torafusa (Fairy Tail) can alter the density of his skin that can not only stop Gajeel's magical iron but break it as well. Captain dodges Wires.png|The Captain (Hellsing)'s tissues are hard enough that he can catch Walter's Wires in his hands, even though they can cut through whole skyscrapers. Tōkajin's_Rock_Skin.png|Tōkajin (InuYasha) implanted Shikon shards into his body, turning it into an armor of stone. Fourth Raikage Ay (Naruto) Lightning Style Armor 1.png|''Unruly'' Fourth Raikage A/Ay (Naruto) inherited his father's near indestructible body, though a lower level in comparison. Kakuzu (Naruto) hard skin.gif|Kakuzu (Naruto) using Earth Spear to transform his skin into a harder-than-steel material that is near impossible to penetrate, aside from Lightning. Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) possesses a near indestructible body even without his Lightning Release Armor. One Piece Tekkai Infobox.png|Trained in Rokushiki/Six Powers - Tekkai/Iron Body since childhood, Blueno (One Piece) can make his entire body as dense as an iron plating, causing Tilestone's hammer to shatter upon recoil impact. Monster_Chopper.jpg|Tony Tony Chopper's (One Piece) Monster Point possesses a tremendously hardened body to the point where superhuman attacks like Rankyaku and Shigan simply bounce off of him. File:Jozu_(One_Piece)_diamond.gif|As a Diamond Human, Jozu (One Piece) can assume a diamond form, hardening it further by using Busoshoku/Armament Haki. Bobby_Funk's_powerful_body.png|Bobby Funk (One Piece) was born with a very powerful body, where even a Busoshoku/Armament Haki imbued axe snapped when it struck him. Big_Mom_Bulletproof.gif|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) tremendously tough physique makes her completely immune to bullets and cannonballs… Nami control's Zeus.gif|…or being electrocuted by a tremendous lightning bolt... Big Mom endurance.PNG|...with no damage at all. Kaido (One Piece) Strongest Creature.png|Kaido's (One Piece) sheer power makes him invulnerable to almost any injuries. Even if he wants to, he cannot be harmed. Busoshoku Koka.gif|Monkey D.Luffy (One Piece) using Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka to harden his rubbery body to incredible levels. Saitama_vs_SeaKing.gif|Saitama's (One-Punch Man) superhuman durability allows him to withstand a punch from the Sea King to his head with only a flinch. Bianca_Escavalier_Iron_Defense.png|Escavalier (Pokémon) possesses a steel-hard carapace naturally, and uses Iron Defense to further harden its armor-like defense. Tetsuhito_Kagiroi_Iron_Fist.png|Tetsuhito Kagiroi (Tenjho Tenge) possesses an iron-hard body due to his clan's women drinking iron sand every night. Yaya_Super_Form.jpg|Yaya (Unbreakable Machine Doll) can harden any aspect of her body, even if they are not attached to her at the time, rendering her invulnerable to physical attacks. Gatasubal (Yu Yu Hakusho).png|Gatasubal (Yu Yu Hakusho) is composed entirely of a hybrid metal of combined steel and living cells, making it very difficult to pierce through it. Movies Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Brandon Breyer (Brightburn).JPG|Brandon Breyer/Brightburn (Brightburn) Video Games Half-Life Series Gargantua Supernatural Durability.gif|Gargantuas (Hλlf-Life series) can resist sizeable explosions, great damage, etc. Quake Series Shambler Supernatural Durability.gif|Shamblers (Quake series) can withstand sizeable explosions, most powers, etc. without getting injured. Quake Dissolution of Eternity Hephaestus Supernatural Durability.gif|Hephaestus (Quake: Dissolution of Eternity) Quake Dissolution of Eternity Mummy Supernatural Durability.gif|A Mummy's (Quake: Dissolution of Eternity) durability is enough to withstand most powers, sizeable explosions, and most weaponry. Quake Dissolution of Eternity Overlord Supernatural Durability.gif|The Overlords (Quake: Dissolution of Eternity) have immense durability. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries